This invention relates to a wheel hub arrangement, in particular for use in commercial vehicles.
Wheel hub arrangements having wheel covers for covering various regions on a vehicle wheel or on the wheel hub of a vehicle are known from the prior art. They protect the internal regions of the wheel and/or of the wheel hub against the penetration of dirt and moisture and from damage resulting therefrom. To support the sealing action of the wheel cover, it is likewise a known practice from the prior art to arrange sealing rings, e.g. rubber seals, between the wheel hub and the wheel cover, said sealing rings improving the sealing effect of the wheel cover. However, the solutions known from the prior art have deficiencies since the seals known from the prior art often fail to achieve an adequate sealing effect particularly when liquid strikes the region between the wheel cover and the wheel hub at high speed. Thus, it has been found that water or other liquids can repeatedly get into the interior of the hub, particularly when driving at high speed in rain or, for example, when cleaning the wheels with a high-pressure cleaner while the commercial vehicle is stationary.
It is the object of the present invention to improve the protective effect of a wheel cover in such a way that even liquids or dirt particles impinging at high speed can be kept away in an effective manner from the interior of the wheel hub.